


A Face From the Past

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Harems, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse runs into an old friend she never thought she would see again.





	

Eclipse hummed softly to herself as she made her way around the market with her escort, Blast Off. She felt bad that he was forced to accompany her, but Megatron wouldn't let her out without an escort. She wasn't sure if he was worried she would attempt to escape or was just being protective of her... If it was the former, then he was being ridiculous. She had no reason to complain... He treated her well, she had her own room, and she didn't have to worry about much other than taking care of herself. Yes, becoming part of his harem had thrown her off guard, but she didn't mind having sex with him, even if it sometimes made their friendship feel a little weird.

The only complaint she had wasn't even his fault. The other women in his harem just didn't seem to like her much, minus her only two friends... But she could kind of understand it. Here she was, just a normal human woman who had been a commoner, and only after living with the Monster King of the South for half a year, she was his favorite. Of course they wouldn't like her. Some of them were powerful monsters themselves, others came from good families, human and demon, and they had all been with Megatron longer than her.

Still, at least she could escape them when she got to go outside like this. It was fun walking around the market, going from store to store and seeing what she could buy. And even though Megatron told her to buy whatever she wanted, she still found it hard to justify buying anything when it wasn't her money she was spending. All her life she had been raised to not spend money frivolously, to only buy what was necessary. The only time to splurge a little was around holidays and even then, it wasn't like she had much room in her budget.

"Miss Eclipse?"

She turned around to look at Blast Off. Poor guy... he looked tired of being there. But they had been here for nearly two hours and she hadn't bought anything at all. Men never really liked shopping much, so she had a feeling that if she were in his shoes, she would be bored as well.

"I'll just look at this last store," she promised, pointing to a small jewelry stop by an alleyway. She had been in there a few times and bought something... She knew Megatron would probably scold her if she didn't buy something, so maybe she could find something in there that was reasonably priced.

Blast Off huffed, but followed behind her.

As Eclipse made her way to the shop, she glanced into the alleyway. It was a force of habit, just trying to be aware of her surroundings. Though nothing had ever happened to her before, she could never be too careful. And alleyways were generally easy spots for anyone to hide in. The last thing she needed was for someone to come up and grab her because she wasn't paying attention.

However, she wasn't expecting to see a woman slumped on the ground, lying against the wall looking half dead. Eclipse nearly jumped back, eyes looking over the woman. Primus, she looked like she had been beaten and left for dead! Seeing that she had clothes on made her a little relieved, but that relief quickly went away at the sight of her bruised and dirty skin and blood trickling down her head.

She quickly ran to the woman side, ignore the confused call of her escort.

"Ma'am?" she called, kneeling down next to the woman. "Ma'am? A-Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Looking over the woman, a giant compared to most human women she had met, Eclipse gasped at the sight of multiple scars and fresh cuts. Checking her head wound, she found it was a small cut but it was showing the first signs of infection. Bruises and rashes littered the rest of her body, marring her pale skin. Her hands ran over what she could react, gasping as she felt broken bones in her arms and her chest.

"Miss Eclipse! You can't just run off like..." Eclipse wasn't fazed by Blast Off's shout, more worried for the woman. But when she tilted the woman's face up, Blast Off snatched her away as the glint of a blade and eyes slit like a beast's stared at them.

"Oh my..." Eclipse had never seen a human with eyes like that, even the children of humans and monsters never had eyes like that as far as she was aware. But it was those very eyes that pulled a memory from her childhood.

She remembered… running in the fields near the village, lined in wild flowers and herbs. Shared giggles and laughter as another girl ran beside Eclipse. Long raven hair, fair skin, and bright amber eyes. They sang and danced amongst the flowers, tumbling and cheering while picking flowers and making crowns for one another.

And she remembered… her friend, hair pulled back as she helped her father with the work. Her fair skin was darkened from work, calloused hands with built arms. A muffled voice calling to her, shooed off by her father to ran toward Eclipse.

"N-Nightfury?" Eclipse gasped, looking at this disheveled, injured woman.

The woman didn't move, seeming unable to as the dagger she held fell from her grip as her body fell forward. Eclipse gasped, pulling away from Blast Off to catch her.

"Nightfury! Nightfury! Can you hear me?!" Eclipse screamed. Nightfury shifted, groaning as she tried to look up. Her slit eyes seemed clouded and unfocused. Raising her hand, she seemed confused as she made contact with Eclipse's warm cheek.

"E...c....li...p....se..." she groaned, moaning from pain and fatigue. Finally, her strength failed her as she collapsed in Eclipse's arms.

"No, No! Stay with me, Nightfury! Stay awake!" Eclipse panicked, with her injuries and whatever else ailed her, she turned to Blast Off with tears. "Help me! Please! We have to help her!"

"B-But, Miss Eclipse-"

"Please!"

Blast Off wasn't sure what to do. He was sworn to protect Eclipse no matter what, both on his honor and for fear of what Megatron might do to him. But seeing her beg for help with this woman, someone she seemed to know... And one who had drawn a dagger on her to begin with? They were clearly friends. The woman even said her name. Groaning, not left with any other options, Blast Off moved to help her up.

Eclipse tried to help the guard, but he shook his head as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. For a human woman, this woman was pretty big... And he was in his natural monster form. Something was off about this woman, but he couldn't have Eclipse throw a fit and get herself hurt because of this woman. Megatron would have his head mounted on a wall.

"We need to take her back the manor... A-And I have to call for Knock Out-!"

"Miss Eclipse, maybe we should just take her to a local doctor-"

"No! No, I... Knock Out is the best doctor around, it needs to be him."

Blast Off bit his lip. It was one thing to help Eclipse. It was a completely other thing to bring a stranger into his king's own home while he was out meeting with his general and advisors! He would be furious to know some strange woman was in his house without permission. And he would probably think that she was a danger to Eclipse, if Knock Out did find something wrong with her.

"Please, Blast Off, please..."

Damn it, he didn't have much of a choice, did he? With only a nod, he carried the woman over his shoulder as he made his way through the crowd, Eclipse walking beside him. Primus, what had happened to her friend? She had gone missing all those years ago, she had honestly thought she had been killed or something... But she was alive. For now anyway.

Where did her injuries come from? How long had she been lying there? She hoped Nightfury would be able to answer her questions... If she got better, anyway.

* * *

Knockout would never refuse Megatron nor any in his abode. But to be called at such a time was indeed peculiar. Usually it was Bombrush or even those two - Lugnut and Strika - calling him to tend to one of the harem girls. However, for Blast Off of all creatures to call him on the young Miss Eclipse's request was most concerning.

Added, he dreaded the idea that Eclipse was the one to require treatment. If it was anyone besides Megatron asking to assist, then Megatron would be seeing red the moment he found out.

"Miss Eclipse?" Knock Out called, entering the spacious private room. He had to hand it to Megatron; he knew how to treat his women... Well, his favorite woman, anyway. He doubted his other harem girls had such spacious rooms.

"In here!" She called from the lounging area. "Hurry!"

He quickly made his way to the sound of her voice. But when he entered the room, he almost tripped over himself seeing what was before him. Eclipse, kneeling beside a large and long couch, with a woman lying there looking half-dead.

Knockout was flabbergasted. If he knew Megatron the way he did, this woman was certainly not one of his girls, not a member of his guard nor a member of his staff. He could already tell she hadn't bathed in days, or at least nowhere clean. Covered head to toe in grime and filth with inflamed and injected injuries.

"I... What? Miss Eclipse what's happened?"

"Please, Knock Out, please... H-Help her," Eclipse begged, moving aside as the incubus dropped his shock and turned back to a medic. Kneeling with her, he could pick up almost everything that was wrong with her, including other effects.

"My, someone wants to make sure she's a dead woman. Beaten, cut up, even poisoned." Pulling out his tools, he started with her vitals and disinfecting everything he could reach. If he didn't work fast, he worried she would die right there on the couch.

"P-Poison?" Eclipse repeated, horrified at the idea.

"Indeed. A very potent one at that, given this injection sight." Twisting Nightfury to the side, he revealed a dart still imbedded in her skin. "Purple bruising, vile looking infection, and that smell..." He had to pull himself back before he gagged, working to remove the dark and the poison. "A necrotic poison too. She honestly shouldn't be alive."

"Wh-What-? What do you mean?"

"In all honesty, Dear Eclipse, she should have dropped dead the moment this was injected."

Eclipse looked ready to faint. Her friend had that sort of poison running through her? She could have died? But... But she wasn't! She was alive, though barely hanging out to life... How was this even possible?!

A sickening crack made her heart jump out of her chest, turning to catch Knockout breaking a bone before realigning and splinting the limb.

"Wh-What are you-?!"

"My apologies, but it seems she's broken these bones before but never healed correctly," Knock Out mused, pulling her arm and using a portion of his strength to break the bone. Once it was broken, he shifted it around to allow the arm to heal properly again. "I'm going to do a little more...invasive investigation of this woman to heal her. Perhaps, to stay occupied, you might prepare some tea for her?"

"O-Oh... Um, all right..."

Eclipse stood there awkward for a few moments before quickly running out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She had wanted to stay and watch over her friend, but she knew Knock Out was sending her away for her own good. She didn't know much about Incubi or their abilities, but she was aware of what Knock Out could do as a doctor. And sometimes it wasn't always pretty.

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself down as she made her way to the kitchen. Thankfully, Megatron was still out, so she would have more time to get an explanation together. She hoped he wouldn't want to throw the woman out... Yes, this was his home, but she was badly injured! She could have been dying for all they knew! And Nightfury was her childhood friend... She would never forgive herself if Nightfury ended up dead because she couldn't convince Megatron to let her stay.

She hoped she would be able to talk to him about this before anyone else though. Unfortunately, when Blast Off had brought her inside, some of the harem girls, the ones who didn't like her, were out in the main hall as well as some servants. They had been disgusted by the injured woman, calling her "a filthy thing" and telling Eclipse she should "leave trash where it belongs." She had wanted to fight them, but tending to her friend was more important than arguing with them. Not to mention they would end up killing her, being monsters and all.

Entering the kitchen, she was glad to see that no one was there. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone about all of this yet nor did she want to deal with anyone whispering behind her back about bringing "dirty strangers" into Megatron's home... She just knew one of the harem girls was going to try to get to Megatron first and twist everything around to make her look bad.

But she couldn't focus on that, she thought as she sent up a kettle. She just needed to pray that Nightfury would be all right... She knew Knock Out was good at his job and he didn't seem that concerned when she had left, but she still worried. This was her friend. It didn't matter if they hadn't seen each other in years, Nightfury had always been her friend... And she had done a lot for her and her family when they had been younger. This was the least she could do to repay her for the times she helped out.

She just hoped that she would wake up once Knock Out was done.

* * *

Stirring with a heavy groan, Nightfury could feel someone touching her.

An incubus. By the smell assaulting her sensitive nose, he was mature and reeked of alcohol and disinfectant. Either a doctor or other medical professional. Her ears picked up the sounds of tools, dripping blood and an irritating scraping ringing in her ears and vibrating through her chest. He must be in her chest, fixing ribs.

She grunted, the tingle of pain and pressure telling her she was still very much alive. Of course anyone without an anesthetic would be screaming in agony with someone fiddling around with their ribs.

She, however, was different.

Growling, the resurfacing of memories from her youth rose like an angry wave, swallowing her in a current of anger and resentment. She didn't want to linger on those memories, drown in the constant pain and torture she had to suffer at the hands of him. She could feel her muscles tense, ready to strike out. Recalling her numerous targets, varying shapes of monsters of all shapes...

She felt the pressure and questing hands cease. No doubt spooking the doctor Incubus.

"Are... you awake?" Knock Out asked, quirking a styled eyebrow.

Nightfury opened one eye, the only eye that wasn't covered by a bandage. She could tell the doctor was confused, not panicked like most human doctors would be, but certainly confused. She just remained silent. She didn't need to speak, nor did she trust her voice. The bile rising in her throat threatened to spill out if she so much as opened it. Instead, and with caution, she nodded her head.

"Aren't you in pain?" Knock Out looked down, surveying the open wound and his own bloody gloves, realigning her broken ribs and securing them in place. She didn't even twitch.

Shaking her head, Nightfury relaxed and closed her eyes. Reaching out, she allowed her ill-begotten gifts to detect how many were around her. The Doctor was one, with a shaky heartbeat. There was another a little ways away, their beat was raced - they must be worried or scared of something. She could sense others but they were too far away. Some moved while others remained fixed. Meaning she was somewhere big, somewhere well-guarded. Just where was she?

"I need to suture you up, you're not going to squirm or scream are you?"

Nightfury opened her eye again, shaking her head.

Thank Primus. Knock Out did not want to spook Eclipse further because this woman screamed as he stitched her up. Not that she was more aware, the pressure ebbed and the pain grew. But she could take it, evening her breathing as Knock Out went ahead. He made sure the suture was tight, watching her and noting how she didn't flinch. Once the wound was closed and bandaged, Knock Out turned back to inspect her lesser wounds.

"Either you're an addict or you certainly have an interesting story behind these wounds." Cradling her bandaged arm, he pressed and mapped the numerous needle scars and old scars lining her arms and joint.

Tensing, Nightfury kept her eye open to watch the doctor. She refused to allow her past to resurface and repeat again. She could feel his hands move to her side and back, running up her spine to her shoulder blades. Over her collar bone and over her chest, he noted how it didn't stop there. There were more scars and injection sights further down her legs.

"Just what is all of this...?" he muttered to himself.

Nightfury glared, the slit pupil in her eye thinned like an angry cat. Knock Out raised his hands, meaning no offence but in a manner that showed he didn't care what she thought.

"Eclipse Dear, your friend is awake."

Eclipse, who had returned a little bit ago and been standing out of the lounge area, rushed back into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her friend awake and alert. Primus... Primus, she was going to be okay. She was alive and breathing and-!

If it weren't the for the fact she was bandaged up and Knock Out was still looking over her, she would have hugged the woman. But she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her now. The last thing she wanted to do was cause her anymore unnecessary pain. All she could do was let out a relieved smile, quickly walking over to the couch to kneel down by her head. She made sure she kept her face on Nightfury's, not wanting to know what Knock Out was doing, and maybe sure she was out of the good doctor's way.

Gently, she stretched up a hand and stroke the taller woman's head. "I'm so glad you're going to be all right..."

Nightfury remained still. Something about this woman was familiar. Her mind had locked away so many painful and hated memories, that any before the torture were hard to recall. But the way she smiled...the way her eyes sparkled...and her soft features.

Another memory surfaced, but it wasn't this woman. It was another, one with long flaming hair, wide amber eyes, soft skin and a warming smile that could dull the sun. No, she shook the image away, she could feel tears welling up just thinking of her, but with her departure came another memory.

One of a little girl, with the same bright eyes and smile but her hair was a deep brown and her eyes colored in twilight. She could remember running around with her, playing...in the village. They made flower crowds, talked about anything and everything, played pretend. She was...her friend.

"E...clipse-!"

She ended up coughing. The loud coughs caused her chest to twinge, no doubt aggravating her newly repaired ribs, though the pain was dull. Eclipse, however, reacted like any should, grabbing a small goblet of water. Carefully, helping Nightfury raise her head, she tilted the goblet up and watched as Nightfury took small sips. Suddenly, after taking a small sip of the cool water, Nightfury snatched the cup and sculled down the clean water.

"Nightfury, no! You'll choke!"

But her panic fell short, watching as not even the pulling bandages and restricted form stopped the woman from downing the water. Every movement she made should have caused shrieks of pain, yet seemed little than a bother. Primus, what... what had happened to her?

She looked to Knock Out for answers, but all the incubus could do was give a small shrug before finishing up the last few minor injuries. This woman... was definitely something else. Not a monster, but to say she was human... That didn't seem right either. A human wouldn't have been able to withstand this sort of pain. Hell, a human would have been dead already. But he didn't know and he honestly didn't care. His job was just about fixing people up, not investigating them. He would leave that kind of dirty work to Shockwave.

And with the last bandage in place, his job was done. All he needed to do was make a report of this and make sure Megatron and Shockwave got copies of this. They definitely would have been interested in finding out just what this thing was. Shockwave especially, the guy had a thing for the peculiar...

He stood up, handing Eclipse a bag of medicine. "Even if she doesn't feel any pain, her body still needs to heal properly. Starting tomorrow, make sure she takes that twice a day, preferably with a meal. So once at breakfast and once at dinner."

She nodded.

"She should rest for a week, at the bare minimum. And, please, keep her hydrated. Last thing you need to have her survive all that poison and what kills her is dehydration."

"Thank you so much, Knock Out."

The incubus gave a small bow of his head. He spared a finally glance to the woman on the couch before heading out the door. Yeah, he did not want to be here when Megatron met that thing. He would no doubt be pissed off and hostile to a stranger like her and he was not about to get in the crossfire. He would leave that to Eclipse. Seriously, for a human, she could be pretty brave...

Once the doctor left the room, Eclipse set the bag down on the floor before turning back to Nightfury. "Are... Are you all right?"

Nightfury had wondered that too. But what could she say?

"Right now...this is nothing," she sighed, watching Eclipse. "Worse has happened to me."

Eclipse wondered if she should ask. This was her best friend from childhood, a friend who had gone missing. Not a word from her for years. Then she turns up, in an alleyway, with injuries that no human could survive with being poisoned added on top of that. A side of her wanted to know, whereas the other...she didn't want to bring out any painful memories. She couldn't even begin to fathom just what happened to allow her these strange abilities. Could she just not feel pain? Or was it something else?

"I'm not ready..." Nightfury answered her question. Turning away, her slit pupil relaxed to a pointed oval. "Please...I know we are...were friends. But...I'm not ready."

Eclipse bit her lip and looked away. Well, she could understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it. By the looks of everything... it was no doubt traumatic. And if she ever did feel ready to talk about it, she was willing to listen. But if she never wanted to talk about it, then that as fine too. Eclipse didn't want her to feel pressured.

But that wasn't what was bothering her now.

"You... don't consider us friends anymore?" she asked softly.

Nightfury paused a moment, a little confused. But then she noticed the downtrodden look Eclipse was giving her. With a soft huff, she said, “You...still think we're friends…"

Eclipse nodded.

"I...it's been...so long, and I... I honestly thought you forgot me...everyone else did..."

Eclipse looked up, but Nightfury seemed to roll back into her mind, her hand curling up into a fist.

"I...went back...to the village. Asked them...about father, for help...but they didn't remember, didn't recognize me... I thought...you did too..."

She thought...she had forgotten her? How could she? Nightfury had been one of her closest friends, if not her only friend besides her brother and sister. They had played together, even did chores together, helped one another. Why would she forget?

"So much has...too much has passed...I, honestly, thought the world forgot me..."

"No, no, I-!" She reached over to stroke her hair again, like she used to do when they were younger and Nightfury was tired. "I never forgot about you. I-I missed you... Had I been at the village when you came, I would have remembered you. My family too, we all would have remembered you..."

Her lips tugged again, and a faint smile crossed her lips. Nightfury was smiling, she couldn't remember the last time she had a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Eclipse..." She sighed, her taxed body relaxing. But her mind still reeled, wondering what she could or should say next. "I...I'm still not ready but...you should know this, at least this…"

Eclipse remained calm, waiting for Nightfury to talk on her own time.

"Mother...mother is gone."

Eclipse gasped. Solarflare...was dead? When...and how? She was still only young when they both disappeared, and she'd be no older than her own mother. Both had been very close, much like their daughters.

"H-How-?"

"What killed her...made me...like this," indicating to herself, she said no more. "She isn't suffering anymore...she hasn't for the last twelve years."

Twelve?! She has been dead that long? How come no one knew? Eclipse watched Nightfury, watching as a tear break through the mask she held to conceal her emotions. Even as a child, Eclipse could always tell when something was bothering her.

"Oh, Nightfury..." She carefully inched forward to offer a small hug, something to give her a little comfort. When Nightfury leaned into it, she gently wrapped her arms around her head to bring her into her chest.

"I-I just thought you should know..." Nightfury could tell she wouldn't make it. The finely sculpted mask she had made to hide herself was breaking. "Just… What about you?"

"M-Me?"

"What have you been doing?" Nightfury wanted to move the subject away from herself. "You seem...well off now...d-did you marry?"

"I..." How could she tell her she was now part of a harem?! This, her friend she had confided in and shared secrets with. "N-not exactly."

Nightfury quirked an eyebrow, confused and curious to what her friend meant.

“I… Well, I-!”

Nightfury placed a bandaged hand on Eclipse's, causing the younger woman to pause to look up at the other. "You don't have to tell me, if you're not comfortable."

“N-No, it’s not like that…”

Nightfury just stared at her for a few moments, making poor Eclipse’s anxiety skyrocket. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell her… It was just awkward to talk about, especially to her childhood friend! After all, they had been younger, Eclipse had told her about how she dreamed of marrying a nice man from their village, be his faithful and loving wife, and be a simple preschool teacher.

But things couldn't be like that now. She never married and would never be able to marry, having already given Megatron her virginity. She could never be a preschool teacher either. Megatron had already claimed her as his and now she would be part of his harem until the day he grew tired of her... whenever that would be. From the way things were now, he didn't seem interested in ever letting her go. He valued her too much as his favorite to let her leave.

Eclipse let out a heavy sigh before rubbing the back of her neck. "When I was seventeen... I met a man who came by our village. He called himself Marek. He was... intelligent and oddily charming. He had a bit of a temper and a sadistic side, but I liked him. I enjoyed his company and we became friends."

Nightfury nodded. Honestly anyone could get along with Eclipse. However, this being a man, perhaps he was the one this large house belonged to since he wasn't from the village. But her senses warned of such a conclusion. She knew a great deal from past experience, that even the most innocent looking human could be a monster in disguise. The fact she mentioned this temper and his sadistic side gave her a mild reason to make such a claim.

"Did you become...more than friends?" She asked, watching Eclipse closely. From what her eyes could pick up, the sutle and almost indistinguishable twitches and flinches Eclipse made showed she was nervous. Not from hiding something, those secrets had different ques. She just appeared embarrassed talking like this.

"...Sort of..."

"... Did... Did he-?"

Eclipse shook her head, knowing what the other was probably thinking. "No, No Marek... Marek didn't do anything. Because Marek... doesn't actually exist."

"I...had figured," Eclipse turned back to Nightfury, confused. "I could tell there was something more to him by the way you twitched. It was either that or...he hurt you," Eclipse watched as her pupil thinned again, showing her anger but turned back as she relaxed. "I've...pick up a few tricks. I can read people's movements and expressions."

"Oh..." Eclipse saw how admitting such a thing, and so bluntly, must have tied with what happened to her. Nodding, showing she understood, she was almost gladdened she didn't need to step around what Megatron really was.

"So who was he really?" Nightfury asked, turning the attention back.

Eclipse hestitated for a moment. While she knew Nightfury had nothing against monsters, she had never been prejudiced, but... this was Megatron, Monster King of the South. Everyone knew about him and he was feared for a reason... Not that he had ever hurt her, but still. She didn't want Nightfury to get the wrong idea.

"Half a year ago, he... He came for me... in his... true form."

Nightfury raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"... He told the village elders that they were to give me to him or else he would take me by force, even if it meant destroying the entire village."

"And they just...gave you to him?" Nightfury asked, her expression didn't change.

Eclipse nodded, hoping she didn't try to move out of anger.

But an annoyed chuff was all she gave. "The elders were always looking out for themselves. Couldn't careless about one life if it meant saving themselves."

"T-they were thinking of the village-"

Nightfury shook her head. "Some maybe, they would be the ones to try and protest, find a different solution. But others were more than eager to hand you over, correct? Some of the Elders would gladly give you over if it meant 'the village lived?'"

Hesitant, Eclipse nodded again.

"Bastards. The lot of them. Shine a little coin to look the other way or threaten their lives or lands and they turn like hungry mutts..."

She had a feeling Nightfury hadn't wanted her to hear that, having said it under her breath. With a small sigh, she stretched up a hand to gently pet her head, as if to calm her down. "... Nightfury, you know that isn't true. Head Elder Helex is a good man, you know that... It was me or the village. There was nothing they could have done. They wouldn't have been able to save the village and me. Not from..."

"From who?"

"... King Megatron."

Nightfury blinked. Megatron? Really? Nightfury remained still. Her eyes darted from Eclipse's eyes, to her cheeks and lips, her mouth, neck and even the hand stroking her hair. Picking up anything, even the smallest twinge of what she just said wasn't some poorly made joke. Finding none left her more confused.

"You're...serious?"

Eclipse nodded, unable to look her in the eyes.

"How?"

"I... He pretended to be human. I... Monsters apparently have the ability to turn into a human. They call it a facade and... Lord Megatron used it to get close to me. And we became friends and then suddenly... He came for me in his monster form. And since then, I've been living here... as one of his harem women."

Nightfury frowned. Clearly this wasn't a path Eclipse had expected her life to take. And honestly, she hadn't expected it either. She was well aware of what monsters were capable off when within their facade, but it still confused her how Megatron played in all of this. Of course she had to remind herself that this was regarding Eclipse, she could befriend anyone if given a chance. She was nice, kind and compassionate. Stubborn as well and came off as endearing.

That didn't mean she didn't have concerns. She knew of Megatron, of what he had done and of what he could do. Primus, the Monster King could easily bring entire cities to their knees if he felt like it. She didn't doubt Eclipse's strength, but that was only mentally. Physically though...

"Are you happy?" Nightfury asked, retaining an indifferent glance while Eclipse appeared ready to panic.

"Wh-What?"

"Are you happy? Here?" Nightfury indicated to the spacious room. "Is...Is Megatron treating you properly?" Her eye thinned once more, a small growl seeming to rumble in her throat in her next question. "Has he hurt you? Or forced you against your will into his bed?"

"Wh-No! No, please, it isn't like that!" She should have figured Nightfury would jump to the worst possible outcome. It wasn't as if she didn't understand, but it wasn't like that at all. Megatron and her still had a good relationship. He treated her kindly and they were still good friends... They just happened to have a lot sex as well, as embarrassing as that was to admit.

She wouldn't say she was a hundred percent happy though. She did get lonely at times and she missed her family. Not to mention it was hard being as hated as she was within the house. It wasn't a miserable time, but she certainly couldn't say everything was fine. Though she decided to keep that to herself, Nightfury didn't need to think the wrong thing.

"M-Megatron... When he brought me here, he didn't force me. We... pleasured each other that first night-" Primus, just remembering made her blush brightly "-but w-we didn't have actual sex until... I said it was okay."

Nightfury nodded, her eye relaxing. Eclipse was being sincere.

"I...wasn't trying to make you feel bad." She moved her free hand to Eclipse's, giving it a light squeeze. "I just...wanted to know if you were fine with this. After all we talked about as kids, something like this..."

Eclipse smiled, Nightfury didn't need to say any more, she understood what she meant. True, it definitely wasn't the happy marriage she wanted, but Megatron did indeed care for her, at least as far as she was aware. She doubted she would have her own space if he didn't.

"But something is bothering you."

Eclipse looked up, seeing Nightfury serious again.

"Don't worry, I know it isn't Megatron...unless its what he'll think of me."

Eclipse titled her head. It was really strange now that Nightfury seemed to pick up something she had no idea was even occurring, just by looking at her. Yes, she had always been more perceptive than most, but... It must have had something to do with what she wouldn't talk about.

"What's bothering you?"

Before Eclipse could answer, the door to her room opened. Both looked up to find three of the other harem girls in the room. Eclipse recognised one of them, Coil. She was young, pretty by most standards for a snake monster; she had been brought here as a means of her family regaining honour after some incident she was involved in. She was one of Jewel's many allies, and often did her bidding.

"Looks like the others were right," she sneered, the pair behind her giggling. "The little human brought home a half-dead wretch from the streets. Lord Megatron is going to love this~"

"Wait, you don't understand-!"

Eclipse had moved to stand before them but Coil snapped her tail, tripping Eclipse. She landed on Nightfury's side, jumping off after realising she had hit her injury. Nightfury didn't seem to mind it but she did see her eyes glaring.

"We don't need to, or want to," Coil hissed. "The moment Lord Megatron returns and Jewel informs him of your sick little mess here, he's going to demote you and, better for all here, kill you off..." her tongue licked the air, flicking out like a small whip. "Like the weak, pathetic little wretch of a human you a-argh~!"

The girls gasped and Eclipse froze up when Nightfury had suddenly appeared in front of her. She hadn't even seen her movie and her arms... she shouldn't have beeb able to move them with the reset bones and casts, but the cast around her hand had shattered, now gripping Coil's neck tightly.

"Ach! Arch!! Let...m-me...go!!!" Coil hissed, whipping her tail about furiously as she struggled to break free. Her tail whipped hard, slamming into Nightfury's side.

"Nightfury!" Eclipse cried, watching in horror as fresh blood soaking the bandage.

But Nightfury remained standing. The other girls just looked terrified, frozen up in complete shock. This... thing should have been dead! Coil's tail could break stone and bend metal, she had even killed a servant by cleaving them in two. And yet this human remained standing and whole. It shouldn't have been possible!

"Nightfury, please!" Reaching up, she wrapped her arms tightly on Nightfury's arm. "Please stop! You're bleeding again, stop! Please! Th-They're not worth it, please!"

Indicating to her side, Nightfury glanced down. It didn't faze her, but seeing Eclipse so concerned and worried made her force herself to calm down. The last thing she wanted to do was making Eclipse have to suffer.

"Don't. Touch. Eclipse. Understand?" Her voice was low and hushed, glaring down the snake woman. Coil only managed a weak nod before Nightfury let her down, falling back onto the couch.

"How dare you!" Coil hissed, but her body froze the moment Nightfury glared again. "Just you wait until Lord Megatron hears of this!"

"Like he'll hear what you've done to Eclipse?" Nightfury growled. "Like, how you're wearing her jewelery and clothes?"

The harem girls froze, as if they had been caught redhanded.

"I can smell her scent on them from here. Not only that, but the dress she's wearing has been mended...several times," Eclipse stopped a moment, still surprised by Nightfury's strange observations. "Did you destroy them too? Out of what, petty jealousy?"

"Jealous? Of a human?!" the harpie girl screeched. "Don't be ridiculous! She's beneath us!"

"Then why else would you steal her clothes, her jewelery, even go as far as vandalism? You're all just petty, jealous, weak little knats just kept around as trophies..." Nighfury couldn't care less what she was saying now. Just as Eclipse said, they weren't worth it.

"This little bitch doesn't even deserve half of what Lord Megatron gives her!" Coil spat, face turning red with rage.

How dare this human speak to her like this. She was just an outsider, like this human bitch Megatron brought in. All of them had tried so hard to please him, to get his attention, to make him see them not as lovers, but potential brides. And then this human shows up, out of the blue, and somehow becomes Megatron's favorite? She had only been here for six months and she had her own private room! She wasn't even royalty! She and the other women had worked too damn hard for this bitch to steal everything away from them!

Eclipse didn't bother arguing with her, only helping Nightfury lie back down on the couch to tend to her reopened wounds. She knew how they all felt. Her only two friends Marine and Kay had already explained everything to her. And when they had told her... She couldn't argue back. Nightfury had been wrong about them. It was more than just petty jealousy... She was just a human commoner. She had no responsiblities to bring her family greatness or earn favor with the king for any political and financial reasons. Her status, worth, and reputation wasn't on the line here.

Unlike these other harem women here.

She didn't like the poor treatment, but she couldn't find it in her to argue or rebel. She didn't understand the pressure they were under and she never would. Not to mention they were monsters and stronger than her. She couldn't go up against them even if she wanted to. It was just better to keep her head down...

"She deserves it more than you," Nightfury growled.

"You-!"

The bedroom door suddenly opened again, everyone quickly falling silent. They all turned around to see Megatron coming into the room, which Jewel hanging onto his arm, a large smile plastered across her face. Eclipse felt a wave of fear crawl down her spine, unable to look the king in the eyes. He certainly didn't look pleased to see Nightfury... She hoped she would at least be able to get him to listen to her.

Nightfury could already tell this was going to go south fast. The way Eclipse froze up as well as the very aura this monster was giving off meant it was Megatron. There wasn't much she could do, given Eclipse had her back on the couch, but simply lying back would mean her death.

Shifting behind her, Eclipse watched as Nightfury tried to stand again.

"Don't," she whispered, fearing Nightfury's movement would be taken as an attack. She gripped her tightly, forcing her to remain lying down. She knew Nightfury was more than capable of taking care of herself, but right now wasn't the time to act tall or proud. You did not behave that way in front of the Monster King of the South, especially if you were an unwelcomed stranger in his home.

For Eclipse's sake, Nightfury remained lying down. She glanced over this king and the harem girl hanging off his arm. The way she dress, the way her feathers were preened and glossy, to the way her body hugged close to him... A very proud phoenix by the looks of it. No doubt nobility... And while the clothes she wore were definitely hers, Nightfury could sense that this woman was no doubt the source of Eclipse's conflicts with the other women in the household. She must have been the king's favorite before Eclipse came along...

Then her eyes fell to the king. She made sure to look him square in the eyes, so he didn't mistake her for attempting to hide something. She also made sure her hands were visible so he didn't think she was hiding a weapon. As strong as she was... She knew better. This was the Monster King of the South. And he would rip her apart if it suited him.

The phoenix giggled, leaning up more . "See, my lord? She brought in a dirty rat from the streets... Without your permission. She even summoned Knock Out here."

Eclipse could feel his eyes boring into her back, but she just continued to work on Nightfury's wound. While she didn't think he would kill her like Coil hoped for, she knew he probably wasn't happy. After all, this was his home, not hers. She had no business bringing in strangers, but... this was her friend. She wasn't going to just let her die in an alleyway. Not when she had a chance to do something about it.

"She even attacked me, my lord!" Coil cried, rushing to his side along with the other two girls. "W-We were only coming up to check on Eclipse when she tried to choke me!"

Nightfury didn't even try to argue with that. She could tell Eclipse didn't want her to say anything, but she also knew that there was no point. As long as Coil was there, she would manipulate the situation into her favor. But if Megatron did ask, she would defend herself as well as Eclipse.

"I told you, Your Majesty..." Jewel smiled, stroking the king's arm. "This is why humans are beneath us. They can't even respect simple rules! They can't even respect you... You gave her so much freedom, so few instructions, and she couldn't even obey those... Don't you think-?"

"Enough," he growled, pushing away from the four. "All of you. Get out."

Jewel looked stunned, especially when the king glared at them. They hadn't even done anything wrong! That wretched human was the one who brought this filthy stranger into his home, not them! For all they knew, this woman was faking it, a monster hunter in disguise! The bitch could have endangered them all! She was only warning her king...

"But my lord-!"

"Leave."

Nightfury couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride, this woman having been put in her place. Nobility or not, she couldn't swagger around her master's home like it was hers. She kept her eye on them, watching the women leave while the phoenix seemed reluctant to leave at all. She shot one last glare at them, directed at Eclipse, and snubbed her nose at Nightfury before disappearing behind the door.

The room remained still, all sound fell to silence as neither woman dared to move. Megatron eyed them both, not letting on what he was feeling nor what he was thinking. It was any wonder the toil Nightfury suffered through, if this was the kind of monster she would have to face.

But her concern was with Eclipse. She shook and shivered under his gaze. She was afraid, fear pouring off her in waves, almost suffocating given how close they were. Nightfury wanted to comfort her, just as she had not moments before. A hand moved, placed gently on top of Eclipse's. She would risk the ire if it meant her friend would calm.

“Eclipse.”

The young woman’s shoulders twitched. Taking a deep and shaky breath, she slowly rose to her feet and turned to face the king. She was unable to meet his gaze though, afraid to get a good look at his expression. Not to mention that his monster form always did put her on edge and made her nervous.

“Who is this?”

“… S-She’s my friend…” she managed to say, hugging herself tightly. Her anxiety skyrocketed when he kneeled down in front of her, titling up her chin to force her to look at him. “S-She was dying in an-an alleyway; I-I couldn’t just leave her…”

“For someone near death, she looks fine now.”

“I-I-I-!”

He huffed, moving his hand from her chin to her head. She would have flinched back if he hadn’t started to gently pat her head in hopes to calm her down. Eclipse looked up, surprised to see that he didn’t look angry. His face was neutral, his eyes soft… He wasn’t upset that she brought some stranger into his house? Everyone else seemed to think she would have been killed for it, servants and harem girls included.

Seeing her look confused just made Megatron pat her head more. While he normally would have been furious, Eclipse was… special, to say the least. Despite the privileges he had given her since she came to live with him, she never abused them. And she never asked for anything either, even when he said she could have anything she wanted. So for her to bring in this woman… She clearly must have meant something to her. Eclipse wouldn’t bring her here if she was just a random stranger.

“M-Megatron-?” What was going on? Why…? Why wasn’t he upset? Unless he was holding back his anger and waiting to catch her off guard… But she knew Megatron wasn’t like that. This was just so strange!

"Who is she, Eclipse? That's all I want to know right now."

Eclipse hesitated, glancing back at Nightfury. She was just staring back at them, her eyes glossing over them both. But she was more than likely studying Megatron more than her, trying to read his mood... Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the monster king and pushed his hand off her head.

"This... This is... Nightfury," she said slowly. "Sh-She's a childhood friend of mine. I-I'm sure I've mentioned her before..."

Megatron briefly recalled that name, though Eclipse had only talked about her when she only knew him as Marek. But other than the name, he couldn't recall much else about what she might have told him.

"I-I haven't seen her in years, but she's... she's an important person to me. An-And while I was out in the market today, I-I found her in an alleyway... Sh-She was dying, Megatron, Knock Out said she had been poisoned! She was in so much pain, I-I couldn't just leave her there! I know you don't like strangers in your home, but I couldn't-! Please, don't throw her out, she needs to rest and I-!"

Megatron pressed a hand to her mouth, quickly silencing her. Before she could say anything else, his gaze went from her to Nightfury. And his expression immediately darken, though he didn't say a word. Eclipse could only watch, her anxiety through the roof at this point, as Megatron moved away from her to stand up and walk over to where Nightfury laid.

Nightfury remained where she was, her eyes locking with the massive monster. However, refusing to dishonor her mother with being impolite, she inclined her head down. Unable to bow properly, it was all she could do. What was this beast going to do to her now? Whatever it was, Nightfury didn't fear the consequences. If he allowed her to stay, she could catch up with Eclipse on all the years they missed. If he killed her right now, then the pain would truly stop. Musing over both, it would work out either way for her.

But the former would work out for both herself and Eclipse. If this was the life she had to live now, with a monster who cared deeply for her and those worthless women harassing her, perhaps she could use her talents to help instead of hurt.

"... Knock Out left me a report of you," he said, eyes narrowed at her. "You may be Eclipse's friend... but you're not human, are you?"

"Sh-She is!" Eclipse cried, rushing to move in front of Nightfury. "J-Just-! Things happened to her! She's human!"

"A human should have died in an instant from that sort of poison, Eclipse."

"That doesn't mean-!"

"Eclipse." He hated using his authoritative voice with her, but sometimes it was the only way to get his point across. Still, seeing her flinch back in fright didn't exactly satisfy him. "I wasn't asking you."

"But-!"

"No. I'm not," Nightfury admitted, turning away from Eclipse. She knew she wanted to defend her but the reality was she wasn't. Not anymore.

"Care to elaborate?"

She knew Megatron wasn't simply asking. He wanted answers and she knew despite herself she would have to comply. However, he didn't need to know everything, some secrets she intended to keep. Turning back to Megatron, she held her firm gaze.

"No disrespect meant to you, Your Majesty, but there are some things I'm not ready to speak of. Maybe I never will."

His glare darkened.

"But... I will say that… my humanity was taken from me a long time ago. And the purpose of my suffering was to create a weapon capable of killing monsters."

Eclipse gasped. She had seen what these abilities could do, but their intention was to kill monsters?

"And before conclusions are made: no, I'm not here to hurt anyone, nor did I feign injury to trick Eclipse," Nightfury added, offering some notion of intent. "Her finding me was coincidence. I was more than prepared, if not willing, to die in that alley."

She was...She was willing to die? She wanted to die? Eclipse was shocked to hear her own friend, one who had been so full of life and plans for the future, be so willing to throw herself away. The Nightfury she knew never would have thought anything like that.

"Then..." Megatron finally spoke, Nightfury didn't pick up anger or annoyance or rage, however at this point she cared little. Whatever happened now, happened. "What are you?"

"A freak. Abomination. A walking sin, there's a number of names people called me...but he..."

Megatron's eyes narrowed as her hackles rose, her eye slit, and her teeth seemed to sharpen behind a clenched jaw. He placed a hand on Eclipse, ready to pull her behind him as Nightfury pulled back and forced herself to calm down.

"My...maker...he called me a Chimera. With every sense of the word."

"C-Chimera?" Eclipse repeated, still trembling from Nightfury's confession.

"A being comprised of different creatures," Megatron answered, holding Eclipse closer to him. "Shockwave had...mentioned such a creature could exist."

"As you see before you... It's why my senses are heightened. I have no humanly limitations. My strength, speed, endurance, and overall health were augmented for the sole purpose of… of killing."

"Nightfury..."

She couldn't look Eclipse in the eye, shame washing over her; it was one of the many things she didn't want Eclipse to know about. But to refuse the King would only hurt her more. She... had to say this much. "If you find my presence...distasteful. Do as you wish."

Megatron didn't need to think much about this. It was clear that this woman was a threat. Not to him, he could handle himself just fine. It would take more than a woman-turned-weapon to kill him, but Eclipse was a different story. She was merely a human, a weak and defenseless one at that. And if this... thing ever lost herself while she was around her, Eclipse would be hurt. Or worse.

And he refused to allow this thing the chance to do something like that.

"You should be grateful I don't kill you on the spot," he growled. And honestly, he would have if Eclipse were not her friend. He doubted she would forgive him for that. "But you are not welcomed here."

Nightfury wasn't expecting anything less. But she could see that the king wasn't worried about himself. As strong as she was now, she wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't take him on even with her new abilities. Megatron was known throughout the kingdoms for a reason; he was not a monster to be trifled with. His concern... Her eyes fell to Eclipse. It was for her. And she didn't want to hurt the girl either. It was probably better for everyone if she left.

Eclipse stared at him in horror. No, he couldn't kick her out! Knock Out said she needed rest! At least a week's worth! If she went back onto the streets, she would probably end up sick again. Maybe this time she might even die... And the thought horrified her to her core. It didn't matter if she hadn't seen Nightfury in years. It didn't matter if she was now supposedly dangerous. It didn't even matter if she wasn't human. Nightfury was still her friend. And Eclipse wouldn't abandon her like this.

So just as Nightfury moved to sit up, Eclipse broke away from Megatron to run to her friend. They both just stared at her with wide eyes as she moved herself in front of her friend, stretching out her arms as if to shield her.

"Eclipse, what-?"

"... I-I won't let you throw her out."

"Eclipse..." Nightfury was shocked. She knew what Megatron was capable of. She knew what lengths he went to get his way. But Eclipse... defending her...against him? She couldn't decide if Eclipse was too stubborn to accept reality or if she could actually come out on top.

"Eclipse, this isn't-"

"N-Nightfury is my friend!" Eclipse argued, holding her arms firm despite shaking with fear. "I don't k-know what she's been through, but she didn't deserve it. She didn't choose this. She shouldn't be punished for it! Please... Please let her stay. She... She's all I have left..."

"You have your family. She's not-"

"I haven't been able to contact them since you brought me here!" She hated bringing that up, but what else could she say? Her family probably thought she was dead the second Megatron had taken her away from the village. He wouldn't let her write them and he wouldn't let her go visit them either. If Nightfury was here... she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have someone from her past, someone she could trust. "Please... Please, don't... Don't take her from me, please..."

Megatron's hands balled into fists. Damn it, she was making this more difficult than it needed to be. He understood this girl was her friend, but she was dangerous. Eclipse could get hurt when he wasn't looking. And he had no reason to keep her if she was of no use to him. His home was not a charity or a shelter.

"She has no use to me or you. She-!"

Eclipse fell to her hands and knees, causing him to nearly jump back. Primus, what-? Was she bowing?! Prostrating herself on the ground like some lowly servant?! He could only stare at her in shock and even a bit of horror. He never wanted to see her in such a position. She was not a simple commoner or a whore, she didn't need to-

"Please..." she begged, not knowing what else to do. Reasoning with him wasn't working. And arguing wasn't going to help either. All she could do was beg. Beg and plead and just pray he would heed her. "Please... I-I'll never ask for anything ever again. I-I'll do whatever you want, anything, just name it, just please... Please... Let her stay, please..."

Nightfury couldn't believe what she was seeing. Eclipse, having not seen nor spoken to her in so long, was prostrating herself before her 'master', begging for her life. Why? Her life wasn't worth such commitment. She was content with death, welcomed it even. She couldn't understand why her reunited friend was doing this.

At the same time, her heart twisted and churned. The fact that another had laid themselves out, for her sake, both touched her in ways she couldn't express and saddened her that someone other than herself was defending her. She felt weak, helpless, so content that it was causing another to take up the guard. Watching Eclipse, bowing low and begging with all she could, a memory surfaced. A very familiar scene playing out, another taking Eclipse's place with long rich red hair, small slivers of gold peeking behind clenched eyelids. Silent words playing in her head, reigniting that night it happened.

"Eclipse..." Nightfury choked. She couldn't help but see them both. See the only two women to even defend her. Eclipse...and her mother.

Megatron couldn't stand it anymore. With a frustrated growl, he gingerly grabbed Eclipse's harm and pulled her to her feet. She let out a small gasp, thinking that she had angered him... But she was shocked to see him looked visibly pained. As if she had somehow hurt him.

"M-Meg-?"

"Fine."

Her mouth fell slightly agape. Had she heard correctly? Was he really-?

"She may stay... But if anything happens-" he was now looking at Nightfury, eyes narrowed and locked on her "-if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Nightfury was still shocked by what happened. By just what had occurred. How in the pits of hell did Eclipse, a weak human, manage to sway Megatron, the feared King of the South, to agree to her request?

"I wouldn't have it any other way, your Majesty," shaking off her shock, she held his gaze. To turn away would cause more distrust and show weakness. At this point, if only for Eclipse's sake, she couldn't show weakness.

Megatron huffed, begrudgingly accepting her answer before focusing back on Eclipse. How she could make him this way. But he wouldn't have it any other way. She was his Eclipse. He just wanted her safe, wanted her with him. Any threat to her would be swiftly, and painfully, dealt with. Even that did include her friend.

"Once you've finished recovering, you will earn your keep," he said. Though he wondered what to do with her. He definitely had no interest in her as a harem girl, but it seemed like a waste to simply have her a servant. But having her as a guard wouldn't work either. He didn't need a human to protect him, even if she had been modified to kill monsters.

He looked to Eclipse, who he was still holding onto. Though Eclipse probably didn't know, he was aware how the other women in the harem were treating her. He was also aware that she didn't have many friends either. Not to mention that whenever she did go out, Blast Off was always assigned to protect her. And while Blast Off was capable at his job, he knew the older man would rather not be playing babysitter to a young human.

"You're capable of fighting?" he demanded, letting go of Eclipse's arm. "Of defense?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then when you recover, you will begin your duties as Eclipse's personal guard. Understand?"

"Understood."

It was definitely the best outcome no one had even seen coming. In all honesty, Nightfury had expected at the very least to be thrown out on her ass, at the most she would be killed. But Eclipse had saved her life again. First in finding her, the second in protecting her from Megatron... So it only made sense that she would be assigned to protect her. She had a debt to pay.

Eclipse couldn't believe it. She had thought for sure Megatron wouldn't heed her. That he would throw out her friend to die... She knew Megatron wasn't a bad man, but sometimes he could be cruel, though it would always be for a reason, even if she didn't agree with him sometimes. And now... Now not only could Nightfury stay, but she would be her guard. Her personal guard and they would always be able to be together...

She couldn't help herself. Just as Megatron moved to turn away, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. The king was caught off guard, moving a hand to catch her. He almost asked what she was doing when he felt her shaking, trying to hold back her tears.

"T-Thank you, M-Megatron..." She buried her face into his neck, hands gripping him tightly. "T-Thank you."

He didn’t say anything, only moving his hand to run his fingers through her hair. It was only because she had worth that he was letting her stay… Otherwise, he would have had her leave once she had finished recovering. As much as he didn’t like strangers in his home… Eclipse’s friend would have been an exception. Eclipse had never asked for anything before, not even something as simple as new clothes. The least he could do was give her this…

Gently, he pushed her away so he could stand up. If this… thing was to stay here, he would have to inform his advisors. And he would have to provide her with a uniform and equipment. It would be a slight pain, considering she was the first human-like guard he had ever had within his ranks. Shockwave would probably be annoyed by this, but he would deal with him when the time came. He had other things to deal with.

Eclipse watched as he walked out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him, she smiled brightly and turned to Nightfury. Being mindful of her injuries, she leaned up against her arm, hugging her as best as she could while burying her face into her shoulder.

“You can stay…” she murmured softly, more to herself than anyone else. “He actually said yes, Primus… you can really stay here…”

"Because of you."

Looking up, Eclipse watched as Nightfury's smile slowly appeared. It made her smile in turn. How long had it been since her friend genuinely smiled like this? To look as happy as she did now? She reached up to pet her head, like her mother used to whenever she was resting.

"Even... Even after all these years..." Nightfury's voice cracked for a moment, a single tear managing to trickle down her cheek. She reached out and gripped Eclipse's hand, taking a deep breath to calm herself before she could actually cry. "How is it, in this wretched world, could I deserve a friend like you? I...haven't had a home in so long...I don't know if I..."

"Nightfury..." Eclipse stroked her hair, hoping to help her calm down. Just what happened in her past that made her what she is now? She wanted to know, to help her recover. To help her heal. But she wouldn't push, nor would she pry. Nightfury, even as a child, always needed time to open up. She was always trying to be strong, always holding things in... It was better for to come to her on her own terms. Being careful again, she leaned over and gave her a better hug, one Nightfury gladly returned.

"Do you...need anything now?" Nightfury asked, pulling back. "Since I am technically your guard now, do you need anything?"

Eclipse shook her head, pushing Nightfury back down again before smoothing out the blankets. "I just need you to get some rest. Once you're recovered... We can catch up on everything we missed-"

"He really cares for you," Nightfury suddenly said, causing her to turn back to face her. "You're lucky, never doubt that. Even if he is dangerous."

Eclipse was confused for a moment before realizing what Nightfury had actually meant. She gave a small blush before giggling softly. Nightfury didn't have to tell her twice... Hell, lucky didn't even cut it. It was a bit of a miracle that not only did Megatron treat her kindly, but even regarded her as a friend. Despite the weird sexual relationship she had with him, they were still good friends.

"I know Megatron is... a lot to handle, but he isn't a bad person."

"I've noticed... You call him by his name. Not a title."

"O-Oh, um..." She blushed again, rubbing the back of her neck. "He doesn't like it when I call him by a title. In public, I do so I don't cause any trouble, but in private... He gets irritated."

"Shows a lot about him, shows how much he cares what you think," Nightfury added. "You, out of an entire household, allowed to call him by name where all others would be punished for disrespect. There seems more to it...I'm happy for you."

She gave a soft laugh. "Thank you."

Nightfury smiled.

Then Eclipse walked over to the window to shut the doors and close the curtains. Nightfury needed rest; she couldn't keep talking to her and keep her up. She would go make herself something to eat the kitchen and perhaps talk to Megatron again before heading to bed herself.

"Sleep well, Nightfury. And tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"Eclipse...you've given me everything. How could I ask any more...?" But Nightfury couldn't hold her smile anymore, her eyes drooped and sagged down until fatique finally pulled her into sleep.

Waiting a few moments, just to make sure she was asleep, Eclipse quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Then she made her way to the kitchen, smiling to herself. Nightfury was going to stay. And she was going to be her guard of all things. She would no doubt be on Cloud Nine for a while, if only because she never thought something like this would be possible. She would definitely have to thank Megatron later. 


End file.
